


Night Riders - The Watsonian Halo

by macgyvershe



Series: Night Riders of London [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Awesome Molly, Continuation of Night Riders, M/M, Mycroft is Crafty, Sherlock's in jeopardy, john is BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Night Riders of London continuation. They have defeated Moriarty, but now everyone wants the Halo and all its powers. Mycroft provides protection, but will it be enough when the world wants to own Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Halo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the AU Night Riders of London. So you might want to read that first.

Sherlock sat on the edge of their bed and looked at the file that John had just handed him. 

“This came directly from the labs. Mycroft’s people delivered it just now. It’s going to take some time to digest all their science-speak, but I think you can understand it enough to know what they are saying, Sherlock.”

“That I’m a bloody new species. That when I bonded and Perfect Bonded with you, we somehow, through the use of the Watsonian Halo, merged on many different levels.” Sherlock smiles up at John. I could have told them that without all the tests and samples and the bloody biopsies.”

John smiled at Sherlock’s frustration concerning all the extensive testing. 

“John, it says I’m okay. That aside from being exhausted from this change in my physiology and our last adventure with Moriarty, that I’m fine.”

“Only you, Sherlock Holmes, could call tangling with the worlds’ most notorious criminal mastermind of all time, an ‘adventure’.”

“Moriarty isn’t a threat any more now, John. Now we need to work with the Halo and see exactly how far it will take us.”

John hung his head, clasping his hands over his face in exasperation. “Sherlock, this isn’t some toy that you’ve invented. It is a powerful and yet untested apparatus that will change our world forever. Mycroft and I have been discussing it and we may have to sequester it away. It could be too dangerous if it got in the wrong hands.”

Rising from the bed, Sherlock stood nude in the bedroom. “You two can’t treat me like a child. This could be a monumental breakthrough in science!”

He was storming out of the bedroom, when John caught him by arm. “If you want us to treat you as an adult. Then starting acting like one.”

Enraged, Sherlock pulled away from John. Scooping up his clothing from the floor. Sherlock stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

“Yes, having a sulk is so adult.” John shouted at him, yet there was no anger in his voice. Sherlock was a proper genius. The Watsonian Halo was international news. Mycroft had tried to curtail the media from getting wind of it. That had not happened. 

The psychological reviews showed Sherlock as a volatile young man with ‘unmeasurable’ intelligence. John was sure that Sherlock was just winding up the trick-cyclist. He was a master manipulator and Oscar worthy actor when he wanted to be. 

Moving into the kitchen, John put on the kettle and delved into the cupboard for several types of tea. He heard Sherlock take a shower then go back into the main bedroom. Apparently, not going to wear yesterday’s clothing. He had opted to get fresh items for this new day.

A short time later, he appeared in the kitchen doorway. His immaculately dressed body and slightly damp crown of curly hair gave him the air and authority to begin his combat anew.

“Sorry, letting the aggravation get to me.”

“There are other more pressing matters that we need to discuss right now.”

Sherlock sat at the table as John started breakfast. He set Sherlock’s tea next to him and he absently began to drink it.

“Some of the United Nation’s Dragon Riders council want to disband Dragon Riders now that the threat of Moriarty is over.”

Shocked, wide-eyed and unbelieving, Sherlock was literally speechless.

“They cannot do that.” Sherlock finally managed to speak. His voice strained. “Dragon Riders can be a force for positive change. We can be peacekeepers. Negotiators. First Responders in natural disasters. The list going on and on.”

“I know that Sherlock. That is why I have volunteered to speak before the council in a month’s time. I would appreciate your assistance in writing up my report.”

“Of course, I will help with the report.” Sherlock watched as John set his breakfast down in front of himself. He never did a plate up for Sherlock. He always fed Sherlock off his over full plate a forkful at time. 

(-_-)

Mycroft entered the stranger’s room at the Diogenes club. Dr. John Watson sat in his human form waiting for him.

“I suspect that you are not here on a social call?” Mycroft sat in an adjacent wing backed leather chair. The door opened behind them and elderly man came in carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. After positioning the teapot with accompanying cups, saucers, and a plate of rather delicious looking biscuits on the table between the seated men, he removed the tray and closed the door quietly behind him.

Mycroft poured and handed John his tea. John wrangled a biscuit and sat back. 

“Sherlock wants to resume experimentation with the Halo.” John bit into his biscuit and did not look at Mycroft. 

“To be totally honest, John. I feel we should contemplate destroying the device.” Mycroft said stirring the sugar into his tea.

“We do have it in the wall safe that you provided. I know that you have your people watching Baker Street 24/7. I think the Halo is secure. What I worry about is what it will do to Sherlock in the future.”

“John, he can transform into a dragon.” Mycroft raised his voice. Something he very rarely did. “This is an appalling modification; my brother is a dragonoid-human hybrid. The security personnel is there to safeguard him as well as the Halo. There are unscrupulous individuals who would pay vast fortunes to obtain him and the Halo. There are people within our own government who would dearly love to place him in a confining lab for experimental purposes for the rest of his life. I am doing all within my considerable power to make sure this does not happen.”

“I had no idea, Mycroft.” Sobered by Mycroft’s revelations, John cannot imagine Sherlock’s future. “It would kill him. Locked away, the focus of experiment after experiment. It would drive him mad.” Horrified by such thoughts, John knew he would do anything, anything at all to keep Sherlock from such a fate.

“My feelings exactly.” Mycroft continued nibbling on his favorite biscuit and gave John a knowing look. “I can depend on you to be his protector? To do what I cannot. Be with him constantly, assure his safety?”

“You have my word as a dragonoid. I give my word and swear my life to his, Mycroft.”

“Thank you, John. It gives me great satisfaction to know you will be devoted to my brother’s health and wellbeing. A dragon’s word is immutable.”

Though they fought bitterly, John knew that the brothers Holmes did care for one another. Sherlock, though he would gladly see his brother humiliated and dressed down in public display, would gladly stand in the way of death for Mycroft. He suspected that Mycroft would do the same for Sherlock. Still and all this conversation gave John much to digest. He had thought that he only had to worry about Sherlock’s use of the Halo. Now he had to make sure Sherlock did not fall into the hands of the very government and the world that he had just saved from Moriarty. Becoming a lab rat that never breathed freedom again. 

(-_-) 

Sherlock took the Halo from its place in the safe that Mycroft’s people had installed. Admiring his work, it was a triumph of nano technology and brain-to-brain transfer system. Sherlock had revered dragons since he had been a small child. Bonding between man and dragon had been a new thing when he first studied dragonology. Sherlock had known early on that he wanted to improve upon the natural bonding, which could be spotty. Not strong in some people and very strong in others. 

Now he worried. Everyone wanted his technology, wanted him. That put John in a precarious position. He knew through the Perfect Bond that John loved him fiercely. Could Sherlock put John in constant peril trying to save Sherlock’s arse? What was the best line of action? He placed the halo on his head. John had not forbade him from wearing it. He wanted very much to feel the connectivity between himself and John with the halo on. With a simple thought, he accessed the halo. The shining band of flat gold appeared to melt into his skin. Once on, no one could detect it. 

The front doorbell rang and Sherlock heard Mrs. Hudson answer the door. Roughly, he heard people push past her protests. 

A man in a dark suit appeared in the doorway. Sherlock locked the safe and turned to see what was on.

“Sherlock Holmes?” The man, armed and definitely a government agent. Filled the doorframe with his immensity. He did not wait for confirmation. “I’m here to take you in to custody.”

“Custody. Under whose authority and for what cause?”

“Protective custody. You are to accompany us to a secure facility where you are to be debriefed.”

“I have been debriefed by government representatives all ready, so I respectfully decline any further interaction with more idiots. Dismissed, run along.”

“I am afraid I was not given that option, Mr. Holmes.” Several more agents standing behind the first, pressed forward. “You will come with us willingly or under restraint.” 

(-_-)

John found the door to 221B ripped off its hinges. Mrs. Hudson sat on the stairs that lead up to their flat. She was a bit weepy, but uninjured. 

“Oh, John. I am so glad that you are here. You have to help Sherlock. Some men barged into the flat and tried to carry him off.”

John held her hands and lifted her off the stairs, walking her into her apartment. He set about making tea and soothed her ruffled nerves.

“Calm yourself. I am here now and I will sort this out. Sherlock is a grown man. He can handle himself. What happened after they tried to take him? Who damaged the door so seriously?”

“I heard them yelling up there and there was a scuffle. I was going to call the police. When one of those men stationed at the door told me, I did not have to. That they were the police and this was police business. I was not to interfere.”

“So they took him away?” John felt panic start to raise up in him.

“No John. They attempted to subdue him. He changed, right in front of us. His clothes ripped to shreds as he transformed. He became a white dragon. A dragon! Oh my poor Sherlock, you have to find him John and bring him home. He cannot be out there by himself. I think they mean to hurt him.”

“I concur. You stay here and if he comes home have him stay here until I get back. Can you do that for me?”

Mrs. Hudson nodded her resolve strengthening. “We have to keep him safe, John.”

“That we will.” John kissed her forehead and turned dashing up the stairs to the flat. Then another set of stairs to the roof where his holding station waited. Shedding his clothing, he changed from man to dragon. His dark blue skin alight with the setting sunlight. Springing from the roof, he took to the skies. Streaking upward, high above the city. John wanted a dragon’s eye view of London.

*Where the fuck are you Sherlock?* He sent his thoughts out into the gathering gloom of what was to be a foggy London night. Spatters of cold rain pummeled the ground and gave a chill to the air.

*Sherlock!* John traversed in wider and wider circles thinking to Sherlock. Pleading for an answer.

*John. Oh, John I am here. Beneath you. Please, help me.*

Overwhelmed with relief, John circled the area and dove toward the thoughts that he had waited to feel all night. Coming down in an abandoned area of soon to be demolished warehouses. He landed and moved cautiously amongst the rubble. 

A white dragon came barging out of nowhere and encompassed him in a dragon-breaking hug. 

*John, I was so afraid. I thought you would never find me. I can’t. I don’t know why I can’t.*

*Sherlock. I am here. We are together. We will sort things out. What can’t you do?*

*I can’t change back.* Sherlock said. His large grey-blue eyes filled with fear and shock. *I cannot become human.*


	2. Changing and the DP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy herbivore, Sherlock can't change back from his new dragon form. Molly is a deadly dragon and what the hell is the DP? Find out now in chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to get back into writing. I am determined to write a little each day now. Starlene

*Calm down, my love.* John smoothed his long neck against Sherlock’s shorter one. The skin-to-skin contact was a revelation. Soothing, comforting, erotic and amatory; the Perfect Bond flared up and out drawing the two dragons to each other. They each trembled and sighed as they experienced the joy of such tender contact.

John head bumped his little white dragon. Via a strong bite to the tough skin behind his neck, John drew Sherlock closer into the circle of his forearms.

Smothered in John’s larger embrace Sherlock knew immediately what John felt like as a human. Though he felt small, he did not feel diminished at all. For the first time in a long time, he felt loved.

*Breathe with me.* John whispered into his lovers huge ears. Feeling the smaller dragon’s pulse slow and his stress slowly drain away.

Sherlock closed his huge grey-blue eyes as he snuggled into John’s protective body. John smiled as his fears and concerns over Sherlock’s safety melted away.

*We are in uncharted territory now.* John thought solemnly. *Young dragons change from their dragon form into human when they grow close to their majority. It comes easily and with little fanfare. You are so not a baby dragon, Sherlock.*

Sherlock huffed a deep breath and gave a dragon smile that turned into smirk.

*I do know that it is difficult to move from one form to another in times of great stress. I am surprised that you could turn at Baker Street.* John said.

*They were going to take me away. They did not identify themselves, John. Do you think that Mycroft could be behind the attempted kidnapping?*

*It could be anyone. Whoever they are, they neutralized Mycroft’s people. He did say that we were under his protection, so I do not think it was him. You have become a major paradigm shift in dragon/human interactions. Can any human use the Halo to shift into dragon form?* Suddenly, a thought crossed John’s mind. *Do you have the bloody Halo on, Sherlock?*

John drew away a space to stare directly into Sherlock’s eyes.

Sherlock pursed his lips and lifted his head. With a thought, he let the Halo appear to John as the gold band shown on his head.

*Oh my god, Sherlock. Have you not the intelligence of an amoeba? Surly, even you know how dangerous it is to use the halo now?*

*Unless I allow it to show, no one will even be aware of its existence. Be reassured that I will not show it to just anyone.*

John growled at his white dragon. *I am so going to ground you for this breach of security. The halo was to stay locked away. Not taking it out and about whenever you feel up to it.*

Sherlock pulled away from John. *You can not ground a dragon. I am not a child, John.*

*Then stop acting like a juvenile. You know what we do with naughty little dragons? We hang them by their...*

*Don't even think about attempting to chastise me.* Sherlock said as he backed away from John.

*We will discuss this matter later. Now we need to make it to Barts.* John spread his amazing wings and with his superior strength launched himself into the sky. Quickly, a white dragon lifted up and followed, happy to be reunited with John again.

(-_-)

Atop Bart's there was a holding station where John found a warm large jump suit with disposable booties for himself. Normal attire for incoming dragons who would need to cover their nudity during their stay at the building. Making their way down to the cellars were Molly kept a large loft. Sherlock was still relegated to his dragon form. Lucky he was a small dragon and could maneuver the hallways and jump down the staircases.

* Is it normal for a dragon to be in a cellar loft? * Sherlock asked intrigued.

“I think you'll find Molly to be one of the most unusual dragon woman you will ever meet.” John replied as they requested access to her domain.

It was a large loft and well equipped both scientifically and in terms of dragon needs.

Eyes bulging Sherlock entered the loft and eyed Molly. She was a chocolate brown dragon. Smaller than John, but that is where the comparison ended. Her musculature was well defined and definitely awe inspiring. Sherlock made a note to self 'do not in any way provoke or get on the wrong side of Molly Hopper'.

Molly stood. Her long, curved and sharp, check that, extremely sharp, claws clicked on the hard glass like floor.

“The Hooper clan is an ancient one. Their lineage going back to the Beginning Times. They have retained much of their more feral dragon characteristics.” Molly said as she spread her wings in welcome to them both.

Sherlock left John's side and walked up to the fierce looking dragon who smiled coyly at him. Her fangs showing short and sharp. Her smile a deadly display of dangerous dragon.

* Molly? * Sherlock thought to the chocolate dragon.

* John, he is so small and cute. * Molly scooped up the white dragon into her embrace and felt him squirm in protestation.

* Unclaw me… please. * Sherlock said dramatically.

John giggled at the scene before him. “Molly, our new white dragon is having stress and can't seem to revert.”

* Well, we can fix that, can't we. * Molly grabbed Sherlock by the scruff of his neck and half carried, half dragged the little dragon to an area that was filled with more scientific equipment that any other part of her loft.

Unceremoniously she plopped him down on a blue green grid.

* Easy with the white dragon skin. * Sherlock complained and started investigating the grid beneath him. Nosing the slick surface.

Molly flicked a switch and a mild electrical charge passed through the grid.

Sherlock squeaked, leaping into the air. Only to find Molly's restraining claw pressing him back down to the grid.

Sherlock didn't want to touch the grid again, but was forced to settle on it by a certain chocolate claw.

This time however there was no shock and Sherlock huffs a relaxed breath. Closing his eyes, he felt relief travel through his body. The body that now was cascading from dragon back to human form.

“Shite, that feels good.” Sherlock stood nude upon the grid and looked at his John, Molly forgotten for the moment, until she strode into view.

Sherlock saw the demure looking lass that had been hidden beneath her claws and razor sharp teeth.

Her nude body sauntered over to a living area and pulled on a quilted dressing gown that looked comfy.

“So this is your newbie dragon that shouldn't be?” Molly asked with a tiny smile on her face.

“Lets not make fun of the newbie dragon.” Sherlock said adopting his scathing tone and moving closer to John for warmth and possible protection if this all went wrong.

Molly threw a jump suit to John, who gave it to Sherlock. He slowly stepped into the nondescript material. He missed his bespoke clothing.

(-_-)

They sat around in the living room of the loft and John spoke of his meeting with Mycroft. Sherlock told of the attempt to take him into 'protective custody.'

Molly as well as John were very concerned about the unauthorized attempt to procure him.

“I was with Mycroft when this happened. I'm pretty sure he had nothing to do with it. And twice as sure that he will want to move us to a more secure facility until we get a better handle on the Halo and how and why it works.”

“I don't want to go to a secure facility, John. I want to be at Baker st with you. Besides, I used my own DNA sequence when I invented the Halo. So theoretically it shouldn't work on anyone else.” Sherlock said with confidence.

“But knowing that, someone could use your process to adapt the Halo to let anyone use it.” Molly advised.

“Anythings possible I guess. I've created a monster and it is me.” Sherlock hung his head just a bit. “I gave no thought to the implications of other people using my Halo for their own purposes.”

“When gunpowder was invented in 9th century China, it was a toy, fireworks. Later it became rockets and fire bombs, but it wasn't until the 13th century that someone invented the gun, the fire arm.” John stated. “We now have technology that will change the concept of what a human and dragon are. We might become interchangeable. It could very well be a wonderful thing.” John smiled at Sherlock.

“Or used by the wrong people, what terror could it bring? The dragon's in the North never did trust humans and there are Southern people who would like to return to the old ways when men tried to dominate and control dragons as in the Dark Times. When dragon-kind were treated like animals and not the intelligent beings that they are.” Sherlock gazed into an uncertain future. “What have I done?”

“Don't be too hard on yourself.” Molly stood and came over to Sherlock. Kneeling down she took the young man into a warm and supportive hug.

Sherlock looked over Molly's shoulder at John with panic in his eyes. 'What do I do,' was written all over his face.

John mimed the words 'hug her back'.

Sherlock wrapped his long arms around Molly to hug her. It was then that she made the Dragon susurration. Most humans called it the DP short for Dragon purr. Dragon's themselves preferred Dragon susurration. Much like the cat's purr, no one knew what organ the susurration sprang from or how it worked. It did have healing abilities, to mend bone, fix wings and heal the sick. Many dragon doctors like John were called upon to 'sus' (susurrate) human patients that modern medicine couldn't help. The dragon doctors were miracles of healing. Though John had been badly wounded in the Moriarty wars. He had always been a renowned healer of both dragonoids and human kind.

Sherlock had never been 'sussed', so it was an entirely new experience for him. He rolled his eyes, wondering what kind of experimentation he could get into and if Molly would agree to DP him for long periods of time while he did his experiments?

He looked over at John who was giving him the fish eye. 'No' John mimed and 'Not good'.

* Maybe later I will let you experiment on me. * John thought to Sherlock.

Sherlock's eyes lit up. * Yes, please, please, please. * Sherlock could barely contain himself with anticipation.

John huffed in mock exasperation. * Thank you Molly, for opening yet another can of Sherlock worms. *


	3. What works and what doesn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is worried about John's Sovran status. More is learned about the Halo and the threat it poses to both John and Sherlock. The threat becomes all too real.

Genius, git and glory hound, Sherlock Holmes had invaded John's loft. Because of this, John was contemplating a very long walk in the park without Sherlock Holmes shadowing his every move. John walks to the window that overlooks Baker Street and gently parts the sheer curtains to view the street below. 

John's mobile sang out 'God Save the Queen', the ring tone for a certain caller. John lifted it to his ear and said “Hello, Mycroft. What can we do for you on this very fine day?”

“John, hello. Has my dear brother driven you our of your mind as of yet? I was hoping that we could lure him up to the Standstone facilities to discuss the Watsonian Halo? What's your best estimate of our probabilities?”

“Right now, Mycroft, I'd stuff him into a small box and ship him directly to you.”

“Excellent. Most excellent. Shall I have a helicopter come for you or would you rather fly?” 

“I think it would be advisable to make him fly. That way he'll be a bit more compliant at the other end. You know exhausted.”

“Sherlock and compliant those two words are not inherently compatible, John.”

John chuckled. “Text me the coordinates and I'll get us in the air within the hour.”

“Thank you John. I will endeavor to make this as short and painless an event as possible.”

John rang off. 

“Sherlock, pack your sling bag. We are going on a winger.”

(-_-)

John stood next to Sherlock as they each packed their sling bags with human clothes for the trip. John was aware that Sherlock was far too quiet and not at all complaining about the upcoming investigation into the Halo that he would have to endure.

“Speak,” John said as he looked intensely into Sherlock's eyes. “You might as well get it out before we start our journey. What's on the billboard of the Mind Place theater of the absurd today?”

Sherlock took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. Then proceeded to observe John's shoes.

“The speech you gave at the UN was magnificent,” he started. 

“I think the ten minute standing ovation at the end of the speech sort of gave it away.” John said as he sat next to Sherlock.

“It was elegant, speaking to human as well as dragon kind about the continued need of the Night Riders. Forceful rhetoric that everyone needed to hear. The humorous ending was a nice touch. Dragon Riders will continue because of your unique ability to unite us under one common cause – compassion.”

“But?” John countered.

“Now they want you to head the world organization of Dragon Riders. You will become a Sovran Dragon.”

“And?” Keeping Sherlock talking was a skill that John had developed in their short relationship.

“Sovran Dragon leaders, must also be breeders.” Sherlock looked at John with his child-like face.

“It is the custom of dragonoids to make sure the best genes bring forth the next generation.” John stopped a beat as realization set in. “You don't want me to be shagging every alpha female dragonoid that requests a sperm donation.” A bright smirk lit up his face.

Sherlock flushed red. Indignation and embarrassment warring in his heart.

“In this day and age, Sherlock. Sperm donation doesn't require I shag everyone in the country.”

“You will be the father of the next generation of dragonoids.” Sherlock tried to not to let his distress show in his voice.

“You fear because you can not give me progeny that I will one day look elsewhere? The Halo has turned you into a dragon. We merged at the Perfect Bond and you healed my unhealable shoulder. Who knows maybe if you wear it long enough you'll become the dragonette of my dreams.” John gave Sherlock a wicked smile.

“You're being funny, right?” Sherlock gave John the fish eye.

“Of course I'm being funny, you twit.” John lightly punched Sherlock in his shoulder.

He took the inventor of the Watsonian Halo's face in his strong hands. He used his thumbs to lovingly stroke Sherlock's cheeks.

“You idiot. What we have, even without the damn Halo, is special. Beyond special. It is the most amazing, brilliant and gob-smacking thing that has ever happened to me or you. I don't think anyone has ever experienced this. Each and every dragon and his or her rider wants to be able to perfect bond. To be one with each other. To know someone down to their molecules. Few ever achieve it. We've gone way beyond bonding. We are something that's never been. Maybe never will be again. Do you think I'd give that up easily. Not now, not ever. You understand, Sherlock bloody Holmes?”

Sherlock gave John what can only be described as adoring gaze.

“Besides, I've been a Sovran since I was twenty. If you want children, I'll invite a couple of hundred over and you can practice being second father all you want.”

John pushed Sherlock back onto the bed straddling his hips, pinning him to the bed. Then leaned over and kissed his shocked face.

(-_-)

The flight to Mycroft's facility was uneventful. What they found when they got there was a bitter pill. Sherlock was royally pissed.

“You've bollocks up somewhere. The Halo works. I'm living proof of that.”

The white coated lab tech huffed his frustration.

“We've followed your protocols to the letter fitting halos to riders and non-riders. The Halo intensifies the bond between bonded riders and does make it easier for non-riders to bond to their dragons. Not one of the test subjects can take dragon form or can initiate a Perfect Bond.”

Sherlock banged his fists on the lab table then turned on his heel and walked out of the lab.

All the men and women in the lab turned to look at John Watson.

“Let me talk to him.” John said by way of apology.

Following his genius down the hallway, then up to the holding station on the roof. 

Having removed his clothing, Sherlock had already converted to the white dragon that he could become.

John came forward and toed off his shoes. With an energetic jump he was atop Sherlock. Even before the white dragon could think about lifting wing to invite him.

* Just what do you think you are doing? * Sherlock's thoughts dripped with anger.

“I've never ridden a dragon, thought I'd start out small.” John smiled at his white dragon.

Turning his head to look at John, Sherlock's crystal blue eyes observed his dragon, lover, and Sovran. In truth, his entire world. He was just going for a ride on a small dragon. Sherlock chuckled.

John's mirthful smile turned into a hearty laugh as he gathered up the tough skin at the base of Sherlock's neck.

* You need to blow off some steam, son. Go for it. Wing it! * John thought into Sherlock's mind.

Sherlock strode over the edge of the roof. Not strong enough to jump into the air yet, he stepped off the edge and took to the sky.

Their minds merged. John was in his mind, not controlling his flight but assisting him to adjust his wing tips, modulate his flight speed to conserve energy. Helping him with a million small techniques that made flying like breathing. 

* Brilliant. * Sherlock was gob smacked again.

* Mind boggling. * John was equally impressed.

(-_-)

Sherlock learned more about flying than he thought possible on that one trip. The best teacher in the world made quite an impression on his 'student'. When they finally were forced back to the Standstone facility, there was a general up roar as they had been out for close to six hours.

Sherlock was exhausted and starving. John wrapped him in a jump suit from the holding area and helped him to make it to the elevator.

“We stayed up too long.” John said as her held Sherlock up and pushed the security and medical people out of the way. He steered them toward their private quarters and once there deposited Sherlock onto a comfy bed and plied him with protein – juice drinks.

(-_-)

Later, after the mind blowing flight and even more mind and body blowing sex they lay in bed together exhilarated and exhausted. 

“You know Sherlock we should actually try shagging in dragon form too,” John advised, “and I think you qualify for Sovran status as well now.”

Sherlock groaned and buried his head beneath his pillow. “John, you can murder me in my sleep before I let that happen. Once again I think you are trying to illicit massive distress from your white dragon. How can you even think that. I'm still human aren't I. What female dragon would ever want to sire my dragons?”

“Dually noted. I do confess though that having the very first hybrid human dragonoid would be a great honor for any female.”

“Shite, John, I know what we haven't been considering with the Halo. My DNA plus your DNA. You said it yourself. It's not me, it's us.”

“That could explain a great deal. That means that if someone wanted to duplicate your results they could activate the Halo with some of our mixed DNA.” John said as he pulled Sherlock closer.

“That makes us necessary, no essential to make the Halo work. We have to test this out tomorrow, John. This could be a life changer for us. We have to keep this information completely on a need to know basis. If it got into the wrong hands our lives could be at risk. Our freedom could be at risk.” Sherlock pulled John close as they settled into sleep.

(-_-) 

Sherlock did find supporting evidence to prove that his hypothesis was correct. Security was increased and Mycroft set about trying to protect his brother and John from surveillance or possible abduction. 

What to do with the bloody Watsonian Halo? It had great potential, but Mycroft would just as soon lock it away in the deepest, darkest archive available to the British Government. Working it could change the human dragonoid world. Better that it didn't work. Better.

Two weeks later, during exercise flights over Standstone John simply disappeared. They had to sedate Sherlock to keep him from going insane with worry. As soon as he could shake the drugs in his system Sherlock slipped out of Standstone to find his John.


	4. The Winter that never ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has been kidnapped. Sherlock is frantic. Is Molly Sherlock's only hope. Into the heart of dragonoid life and society 'The Heart of Time.' And who or what is the Winter that never ends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse is pronounced sear sha.

Molly Hooper looked Mycroft Holmes directly in the eyes and sat down across from him. In what she thought might be his office.

“You've been asked here, Miss Hooper. As I am interested in learning if you know the whereabouts of my brother?”

“The last I heard Mr. Holmes he was with you. Have you lost him?”

Mycroft examined the crease in his bespoke trousers as he gathered himself together. What did he tell her? How much? About what had actually happened?

“There was an incident.” Mycroft straightened his straight tie. “Doctor Watson was abducted. Sherlock was rightly distressed. He became extremely agitated and it was felt the best course was to sedate him in his dragon form as he was trying to exit our facility in search of John Watson.”

Molly felt suddenly upset herself. She'd known John for decades. Fought beside him in the war. She knew too that John had fallen hard for Sherlock. 'His White Dragon' John had bragged to her. White dragons were unheard of. Dragons always had skin color that matched their eye color. So dragonoids were very interested in learning more about this 'White Dragon'. Some called him 'Halo Born', or those against him; Watson's whelp. 

“Do you know how John was abducted?” She asked.

“It appears that he was taken while flying. We had our dragons in the sky at the time, so it was deemed safe. Apparently, we were deceived. Several of the larger dragons also disappeared at the same time.

“John went up without his rider to protect him? Who was in charge of this cock up? No, you did this didn't you, Mr. Holmes?”

“What's done can not be undone, Miss Hooper. We are utilizing all the resources available to us. I know that John was a close personal friend and I had hoped that Sherlock might have turned to you for assistance.”

“Well after bollocking everything up, I can see where he'd not want to depend on you for help. I'm afraid that all I can offer is to join the search for John and Sherlock immediately.”

“That would be much appreciated, Miss Hooper. Thank you for your support. They disappeared in the vicinity of the Standstone area.”

“I'll leave immediately.” Molly stood and made for the holding station on the roof.

Mycroft was weary. Due to his mismanagement, he'd placed both John and Sherlock in horrific jeopardy, not to mention the Halo. Which he believed Sherlock was still wearing when he fled.

“Sherlock, I've failed you so abysmally.” He covered his face with his hands. His only sign of his great suffering. “We have always had difficulties, but I can not lose you now. Not now.”

(-_-)

Sherlock stopped in a sheltering wood. He had left a message for Molly to be delivered after Mycroft would have time to interview her. He wanted her to have plausible deniability. Right now he wanted to change, assume human shape. The white skin of his dragon form made him highly visible to anyone looking for him. He made the change and dug through his sling bag to find suitable attire. 

The wood was dark with late autumn and a heavy mist clung to the ground. Having memorized a map of the area before they had left Baker Street, he hoped that Molly would understand the coordinates given. Sherlock knew he was stressed. The fading effects of the sedative he'd been given and his out right panic that John was not at his side, were taking their toll. He needed rest but adrenaline forced its way through his body and the restlessness kept him on edge and jittery.

“John, where are you?” Sherlock spoke to the forest, the sky and the earth beneath his feet.

* Sherl… *

Sherlock's head thrust up, clearing his thoughts. He cast his mind outward.

* John. Can you feel me? John! * He slowed his breathing. Forced his heart to calm its thunderous beat.

They had never tested how far they could 'listen' to each others thoughts. Was it meters, kilometres?

* Keep thinking. I'm going to find you. Keep thinking! *

* Sherlock. Saoirse. *

Then nothing. Sherlock walked in circles trying to sense John's thoughts. There was no more contact. He wanted to fan out to wider and wider circles to see if he could pick up John's thoughts, but he had to wait for Molly. He'd asked for her help. There weren't many people, let alone dragons he could trust. 

This was obviously an inside job. John was a fighter, now with his wing healed he was a dragon to be feared. His flying skills were far above any dragon Sherlock had ever seen or heard of. Yet somehow he'd been plucked from the sky by other dragons. How could they do that? And why?

* Sherlock. * Molly's thoughts invaded his troubled mind. * Above you, you brat. *

* Molly! * Sherlock saw the chocolate colored dragon descending upon him.

As soon as she landed he ran to meet and threw his arms around her slender neck.

“Molly, I felt his thoughts. He was close but I had to wait for you. If we get wind soon we'll find him I know.”

* When was the last time you rested? * Molly inquired.

“It's only been a couple of days. Molly, John thought the word Saoirse. Does that have any meaning to you? It is important or John wouldn't have thought it. I know it's an Irish girls name. It means Freedom or Liberty.”

* Saoirse. Oh that could be very good or very bad. * Molly hefted Sherlock's sling bag onto her body and lifted wing to invite Sherlock on as rider.

* Double hitch the bag so you can rest while we fly. You won't sleep, but you can rest. I know where John is. So you can stop that insistent worrying. I'll tell you were we are going. *

Sherlock was on Molly's back, double hitched the sling bag and nestled in its straps. Before he could say ready Molly leapt into the gathering night sky.

* Where is he Molly? I've got to know. * Sherlock's thoughts were agitated.

* Take a deep breath, mate. We're going into the Heart of Time. * Molly was moving North.

* The center of dragon world? * Sherlock was awed.

* Where few men have ever ventured. * She thought, hoping they were not going to their own funeral.

(-_-)

The Heart of Time, center of all Dragonoid society and culture. Dragonoids are a matriarchy. There is an elder council of females that makes laws, governs and control the ever changing way in which dragonoids interact with human kind. Congresses of females from many different territorial divisions converged on the Heart regularly to update the council on the events of the wider world. The Summum is the elected head of dragonkind. Saoirse was the current Summum.

The Heart consisted of a massive interlocking chambers created by the original dragons, cut directly into mountain of the North; Galdhøpiggen, in Norway. The Heart was a magnificent feat of architectural form and beautiful function. In the scheme of dragonkind, males were sacred, bringers of life, defenders of the law, providing for infant dragons.

John is in the Heart of Time. While out flying from Standstone several large dragons approached him and showed him the seal of the Summum. He was summoned to stand for her. Now. John had no ability to decline this request. So he followed the males who were to accompany him to the Heart.

Finally ushered into the central core John came into the Hall of Elders. 

* Summum, per your request I stand before you. *

* Healer, it is come to our attention that you have found the 'Winter that never ends'; the white dragon. *

John bowed his head in respect, then placed his left fore foot forward. A sign of truth telling. 

* Saoirse, * he began.

The silence of the other elders was broken by the inhalation of collective breaths. No one dared to speak to the Summum by her given name while she held office.

* I have no proof that Sherlock Holmes is the 'Winter that never ends'. He has created a device called the Watsonian Halo. It was to aide dragons and humans to bond quickly and with ease. It does this, but between he and I, it has done more. *

Saoirse and John had a history that not many were aware of. Long ago, when they were moving from infancy, they had connected briefly. John still carried a tiny scar on his neck ruff where Saoirse had bitten just a little too hard.

* I would speak to the Healer in private. * Saoirse spoke softly, with great authority.

The council of elders rose and exited the main hall.

* John, so good to see you, my friend. * Saoirse came close, rubbing her long neck against John's. * What can you tell me about this Sherlock Holmes? *

*He is intelligent, mercurial and somewhat socially awkward. I am not sure if he is the 'Winter that never ends.' We will have to delve further into this matter before I can make a full report. *

* Were you going to make a full report, John? *

John looked down briefly. He hadn't wanted to think about the 'Winter' aspect of Sherlock's conversion from human to dragon. He wanted to learn more about his new lover before all hell broke loose. All hell would break loose in the dragonoid world if Sherlock was declared the 'Winter that has no end'. His life would never be the same. 

* Yes. Yes I was. *

(-_-)

It had been a long flight. Sherlock was held securely on Molly's back by the straps of the sling bag. He had quit thinking at her an hour ago. She hoped that he was napping. She saw that she was approaching the Heart. The well spring of all of dragonkind. Landing on one of the many entrances, she turned her head back and nudged Sherlock several times.

* Sleepy head. We are at the Heart. *

Disengaging himself from the sling bag, Sherlock tries to sort himself out as a huge blue dragon approaches.

* Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes requesting audience with the Elder Council. *

* The Summum would speak to you. * The big blue thought with a respectful bow to Molly and Sherlock. He turned in the large intricately carved entryway, lumbering into the inner chambers.

* Remember politeness is paramount here, Sherlock. Bow respectfully, when speaking place the left foot or fore paw forward. * Molly pulled on Sherlock's heavy jacket to slow him down. He was racing toward John.

(-_-)

A diminutive green dragon came into the main hall. * Summum, Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes seek your audience. *

Ecstatic, John steps forward. Looking to see his beloved Sherlock.

Sherlock enters briskly with Molly behind him. He too is overjoyed to see John, alive and unharmed. She grabs him by his clothing and stops him from moving any further.

Sherlock finally remembers his manners. He bows. *Summum, I am Sherlock Holmes and my companion Molly Hooper. *

Summum comes forward and bows her great head in his direction. Molly notes this honor. This whole situation could go very, very wrong.

John maneuvers around Saoirse falling upon Sherlock, totally engulfing him in a dragon hug. 

* Well, there goes protocol. * Molly does the appropriate eye roll.

“John, John I was so afraid you were kidnapped.” Sherlock is so relieved to John alive.

* I couldn't leave you word, love. Everything was beyond my control. *

Sherlock hugged John's long neck as Molly nudged man and dragon to get them to separate. Maybe show a little respect for where the hell they were.

John got to his feet, only to find Sherlock firmly affixed to his shoulders. Taking his place as Rider.

* It is said Sherlock Holmes that you have the capacity to convert into a white dragon? * Saoirse thought.

* Summum, yes, I have that ability. *

* Come forth then, become the Winter that never ends. *

* What Winter? * Sherlock looks questioningly to John. * Here? Now? *

John gave Sherlock a tiny nod of his head. 

He slid from John's back, removed his clothing, folding it neatly in a pile at his feet. Changing as he stood from man to dragon. Dropping down onto four legs. He became a white dragon. Walking slowly up to stand toe to toe with the Summum.

Saoirse turned her head a fraction to the right as she stared into his bright eyes. Sherlock's eyes were blue, green, and grey with a hint of gold flecks that whirled about his large pupils. Saoirse looked at John. * This is quite unusual, John. *

John came to stand with Sherlock. * Yes, Summum. That it is. *


	5. Journey to the Heart of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the Winter that never ends? Is Sherlock in fact Winter? John learns something about his Rider. Molly is a Sherlock sitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanobiophysics is a new branch of science that operates at the interface of physics, biology, chemistry, material science, nanotechnology, and medicine. So not a fantasy but actual fact.

* I've never seen eyes like yours before. * Saoirse thought. * Never before has a human been able to transmute to dragon. *

* They are quite unusually. We've not really examined the fact that the coloration may affect his tendency toward the white dragon skin color. * John looked into Sherlock's eyes with complete adoration.

Sherlock smiled back. He made to nudge John's face affectionately with his muzzle, then remembered where he was and straightened up to face Saoirse.

* It might be advantageous to embark upon an inquiry into this unbelievable occurrence. * Saoirse thought as she moved to circle around Sherlock.

Sherlock immediately drew closer to John. For protection or solidarity, Saoirse couldn't tell.

* I've already been the specimen in my brother Mycroft's labs. I don't really want to go through another bout of playing lab rat, thank you. You can contact Mycroft Holmes and damn well share the information that he obtained. *

John cleared his throat and took up the conversation.

* This is unknown ground that we walk Saoirse. If he is human then dragonkind has no say over his being. IF he is of dragonkind, then he is subject to the dictates of the Council of Elders and to you Summum. Who decides what his status is? Human courts of law or the Council of Elders or both? *

* Yes, that is the difficulty now. Until we can determine what must be done we ask that you remain here, Sherlock Holmes. Here in the Heart of Time. *

* No, no. NO! I will not be held against my will. * It was very hard to shout in thoughts. Clearly, Sherlock could do it easily.

Three extremely large black dragons stood at the outer edges of the great hall.

* Saoirse, do we have to resort to physicality here? * John stood for a second on his hind legs. This was an Alpha male's dominance display.

* Will you, Sherlock Holmes, agree to stay here at the Heart for a period of one week? *

Sherlock eyes beseeched John's wisdom. John gave a tiny nod. 

* I will stay at the Heart. *

* Taylorna, please see that our guests have accommodations. *

A pink dragon entered the chamber. 

* Summum. As you request. * She thought.

* Pink?!? * Sherlock was consumed with the desire to know what the hell that was about.

* Later. Sherlock. * John stepped on Sherlock's foot to escalate his urgency for Sherlock to follow the pink dragon. Sherlock could barely contain his curiosity. 

(-_-)

In a huge suite of rooms, comparable to any great loft, John and Sherlock take human form. The better to converse as Sherlock is fuming.

“Pink, John? How is there a pink dragon. I've never seen one.”

“She has achromasia in human form. She is albino, her eyes are pink and her dragon skin is therefore PINK. Easy.” John found some human jump suits laid out for them on their sleeping pad. This must have been a forethought of Taylorna. 

“Okay, what are we going to do now, John?”

“You are going to stay here and I do mean stay Here! I'm going to nose around and see what the Council is up to, what the consensus is concerning the infamous Sherlock Holmes.”

“Can I stay human?” Sherlock is already tweaking with restless energy.

“I'll see if I can get something to keep you occupied. PLEASE try to stay out of trouble. Remember where we are. Politeness and honor are paramount. This isn't the human world were Mycroft can save you assets.”

Sherlock beamed a broad smile at John.

“Tell me what is the 'Winter that never ends'?” 

'That will be a story for later tonight. I've got a great idea. Why don't you go stay in Molly's loft for now. I'll know where you are and she can sit on you to keep you from getting into mischief. By the way, are you by any chance still wearing the Halo?”

“I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that it may tend to incriminate me.” Sherlock said as John turned back into his dragon form. 

* We are going to have a serious talk tonight about your nanobiophysics too. So prepare for a long and in depth review of your behavior. *

* Yes, sir. Captain, Sir. I look forward to your lengthy examination of my assets and your continued ability to make me beg for more of your worldly charms. *

* I'll worldly charms you into the sleeping pad. You got that Sherlock? *

*Yes, Sir. I've got that. * Sherlock smirked a bit. * I can hardly wait for evening to come, no pun intended. *

John lifted Sherlock by his jump suit and carried him like a lioness carries her cub to Molly's loft. Sherlock struggled fruitlessly all the way. His thoughts were not to be repeated.

* Molly, my dear. I need you to do a little Sherlock sitting for me. * John thought as he entered her loft and dropped his human cargo at her feet. * And I do mean actual sitting on him if he tries to leave your presence. *

Molly wrinkled her nose as she gently prodded the tiny human standing before her. * You do know you will owe me big time for this tiny favor. *

* I will gladly give you a full body susurration once this whole situation is cleared. *

“Wait, what! There will be no bodily sussing on my watch.” Sherlock approached John. Pulling his head down so that Sherlock could look directly into John's eyes.

* Relax there Sherlock. It has no sexual connotations. It's dragon healing. *

“I think I will be the judge of that.” Sherlock stood tall and caressed John's thick brow ridge, knowing that John really enjoyed that activity.

* What have you heard concerning Sherlock? * John directed his question to Molly.

* It's pretty mixed. Some think he may be the 'Winter the never ends'. Others feel that he is not to be tolerated. That he should be destroyed. *

* That is not going to happen. * John pulled Sherlock into his embrace.

*Just what the hell is the 'Winter that never ends? * Sherlock was not going to be denied this information. *

* There is a legend that the 'Winter that never ends' will change the human/dragon paradigm. That he or she shall make it possible for humans and dragons to interbreed. Once it takes place the two species will become one. *

Sherlock is unusually quiet for long minutes. 

*You don't think I'm this Winter guy do you, John? * 

John licked the side of Sherlock face. Which was the dragon version of a kiss. It was hard to kiss without human lips. 

* Really, I don't know Sherlock. Right now there are questions of who's jurisdiction you come under. Are you human or dragon or something new? *

* That is going to be a real conundrum, isn't it? * Molly looked at her old friend and her very new friend with compassion.

* Molly, can you and Sherlock start running more tests. Hell run every test you can think of. We have to find out how this happened? If Sherlock is the Winter? And we need to know now. *

(-_-)

* If he is the Winter, there will be those that will exalt him and those that will want to bring him a swift death, John. *

John sat with Saoirse in her loft. 

* His brother has access to the latest technology and research facilities, Saoirse. He has already been through massive testing and they have found nothing of any real consequence. Sherlock is a mystery. The Halo is his creation and together we have both gone through many changes. You know how my shoulder was irrevocably damaged in the war. Somehow Sherlock was able to heal it completely. We merged on levels that no dragon and rider have ever been able to do.

* Maybe you are incorrect in concentrating on Sherlock and the Halo alone in testing. Possibly it is the two of you together that have brought this wonderful occurrence. *

* I was tested at Mycroft's facilities. There didn't appear to be any… * John stood, a look of panic on his dragon face. * Sherlock.* A mounting terror smothered John's mind. * Please excuse me Summum. *

She nodded and John left her loft. John moved through the chambers of the Heart at great speed. When he got to Molly's loft area, it was empty. 

* Sherlock? Molly? *

(-_-)

Rowana was head of the coalition of dragons against the Winter. The small group was gaining more and more members as their intent to sequester Holmes and see to his demise became known. They found the possibility of the human/dragon interbreeding to be reprehensible. Their mission reached a fervor that bordered on insanity.

(-_-)

John searched Molly's loft. There was no signs of a struggle. Sherlock's jump suit was folded neatly on the sleeping pad. So would they have been crazy enough to go for a flight? Sherlock hadn't ridden since this whole white dragon affair had started. The closest leap point was to the North. John moved toward the North door, fuming. They should have notified him, left him a note, hell Sherlock was his Rider not Molly's.

They had left by the North door. Relieved and rankled, John leapt into the cold morning air and reveled in flight. John was most alive when he was doing his work. Being the Healer, Protector made him feel vital. Sherlock changed his life. This Rider would be his last. He knew that to the marrow in his bones. Sherlock and he would be together for the last flight. The one that took them Beyond the Horizon.

(-_-)

Sherlock, in his riding leathers, atop a powerful dragon; should feel exhilarated. He was flying again. High in the air above the Heart and though Molly radiated heat in this cold weather. Sherlock shivered, not from the cold but from the worry about what the future held.

* Sherlock. You okay? * Molly smoothed out her flight and fluttered her strong wings to hover.

* I should never have created the Halo, Molly. I should destroy it. *

* What if you can't turn into a dragon without it? *

* I never wanted to be a dragon. I wanted to enhance the bond between dragon and rider. I didn't want this.*

* There you are! * John careened into view. Circled Molly and plucked his Rider off her shoulders and gently placed him on his own. * I told you to sit on him, Molly. Not for him to sit on you. *

*Ha-ha. Very funny. * Molly drew along side John as they moved in unison across the sky.

Sherlock clung to John. His happiness at being reunited with his dragon was over whelming.

Four great blacks approached them from the vicinity of the Heart. 

* You have broken you bond, Sherlock Holmes. We are here to place you under house arrest. * The dragon who appeared to be their leader thought.

* Wait a minute. We were still within viewing distance of the Heart. * Molly protested. The Rider needed some wind. That is all. We were not venturing away from the Heart. *

* You will accompany us in peace or we will be forced to take your dragon from you. * The leader black stated.

John prepared himself to protect Sherlock. Molly moved to cover his flank.

Sherlock could feel the tension in John's body amp up. They were not separate individuals any more. He and John were more than bonded.

* Yes, I will return with you to the Heart. I ask that my dragon remain with me and unharmed. I would seek audience with the Summum. *

* So it shall be. * The big black wheeled about and began the return flight to the Heart.

* I can handle myself, Sherlock. *

* I can't handle being without you. * Sherlock's thoughts were filled with sadness and regret. * Nothing is worth losing you, my heart. * Sherlock's face was wet. No doubt the cold wind was stinging his eyes.


	6. Formidable Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, in the Heart of Time, Sherlock makes an offer. John and Molly make a move and everything goes pear shaped way too soon.

Sherlock stood before the Summum. 

* You gave your oath to remain in the Heart. * She sat before him. Her body language giving no indication of her mood. Only the very tip of her long tail moved slowly against the marble floor.

* Summum, he rode only to feel the wind. I would never have taken him beyond the scope of the Heart. * Molly came forward to defend Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at Molly, gratitude in his eyes.

* Summum, if I may. * Sherlock put his left foot forward seeking to be heard.

Summum nodded.

* It was never my desire to become a dragon. White or any other color. I have found my dragon. I am his Rider. All I want now is to be with my dragon. To live my life with him. To protect and provide aid to any and all who need it, be they dragon kind or human. I do not seek to be this Winter. I am content to let you decide what is the correct path for myself and my creation. My life is in your capable claws. * That thought given, without touching it the Halo appeared on Sherlock's head. Lifting the delicate crown with both hands, he bowed respectfully and offered it to Summum.

The dragons in the room give one collective exhalation of breath.

* Destroy this extremist device. * Rose Lee, a great green dragon stood from amongst the council elders. Her desire to bring an end to this talk of the Winter coming to pass was evident in her stance and her chilling green eyes.

* Sherlock. * John could not contain himself. Striding forward, sitting back on his haunches, his fore paws resting gently but firmly on his Riders shoulders. Alpha Male positioning to protect his Rider.

* My thoughts will be known. * He asked no permission to render his thoughts as a dragon must defend his Rider against all opposition. * This is my Rider, my mate, we are prefect bonded. Whatever your decisions concerning him will also affect me. I stand as his champion. None shall harm him while I continue. *

* Summum. * An elderly dragon from the council drew up to her full height.

The Summum gave a permissive nod to the gray dragon. This gray lifted her head high. The better to look down upon John and Sherlock.

* There is a growing concern among many of dragonkind that this Rider is not the Winter. That he seeks to assert himself into that position. Many find the concept of the Winter to be reprehensible to all of dragonkind. *

Sherlock stood his ground, his dragon was smaller than the green or the grey, but he couldn't be prouder of His dragon. That was two on the council of twenty that hated his mere existence.

* Please return your device to its original position. These matters are not simple or clear. Thoughts must be aired. The council and I need to consult on this very crucial matter. Healer take your Rider to chambers and wait patiently please. *

Sherlock placed the Halo back on his head and it disappeared. John lifted wing and Sherlock was immediately on his back. John then strode pridefully out of the main hall and toward their chamber. His tail lashing back and forth. His anger clear, but controlled. 

Molly joined John as he made his way towards his allotted loft. 

* John, if it comes to it, I will stand with you to protect Sherlock, * she thought.

** Thank you. ** Both John's and Sherlock's thoughts were delivered simultaneously. It was two thoughts so tightly merged that they became one. 

John and Molly turned to look at Sherlock. 

* I've never experienced that before, * Sherlock commented.

* Molly come with us to our loft. * John increased his pace.

A great green dragon rushed out of a side corridor directly at John and Sherlock. Molly did a body block as the green used his long neck to knock Sherlock from John's back and up against the chamber wall. With bared teeth, John ploughed into the green. Mauling with razor sharp teeth, John bit into the green splattering his life blood everywhere.

Molly stood on the green's throat daring him to move as John moved to Sherlock. 

Sherlock was limp, blood splattered, but still breathing. 

* Molly, get help. Now. *

(-_-)

The green nearly died from his numerous wounds. He was secured in a locked chamber. He would carry John's ravaging marks for the rest of his life.

Sherlock lay on John's sleeping pad. John, in his human form, at his side to monitor his life signs. Human and dragon equipment standing in solemn attention about the pad. Telling John that Sherlock was not severely injured

“John.” Sherlock's voice was barely audible.

“I'm right here, love. Right here.”

“You okay?” Sherlock reached out to his dragon. Long fingered hands seeking to reassure himself that John hadn't suffered from the attack.

John held that offered hand to his heart. “I'm fine. You got banged up though. I've given you something to help you sleep. So just let that happen, will you?”

Sherlock smiled. He took one long breath and finally quit fighting to stay conscious. Letting himself fall into a drug induced slumber.

* Molly, will you ask Summum to come to my loft? I'm going to demand that we remove Sherlock from the Heart. He is in danger here and I will not stand by and watch him be hurt again. *

Two large black dragons guarded the entrance to John's loft. Who was to say that was enough.

(-_-)

* Moorland has been incarcerated, Healer. He will not be allowed to threaten your Rider again. *

* We know he isn't alone in his contempt for Sherlock. I respectfully request that I be allowed to take Sherlock from the Heart. *

* I understand your concern. Where exactly do you feel he will be safe? *

(-_-)

Summum had left. John was angry that he had been unable to dissuade her from keeping them at the Heart. She hadn't made any decision about Sherlock's offer either. Everything was up in the air. Others would attempt Sherlock's demise, John was sure of that. He'd pretty much had all the shite he could handle.

Going to the sleep pad where Sherlock lay. Gently he placed his head against Sherlock's. He began the Dragon Purr. The healing sounds that would vibrate through Sherlock's body. He had done a preliminary treatment right after Sherlock had been injured. Now he evoked every once of his Healers energies. This sussing would be intense.

(-_-)

* Wake up my sleepy head. * John lay beside Sherlock, his smaller naked human body curved round Sherlock's longer, slender one. A coverlet from John's sling bag covered them both.

A sensual smile played across Sherlock's lips as he realized that John was au naturel. He began wriggling out of his clothes when John stopped him. Sherlock made his poutty face. His displeasure at not being able to have a little sexual interlude.

“John, can't you tell I've been hurt and am in need of your sexual healing?” 

“Sorry love, we have to get ready for travel. I promise to take care of all your 'sexual healing' needs as soon as we get where we are going.”

“Did Summum give us permission to leave?”

“No, we are leaving without permission. It's not safe for you here, too many dragons are determined to kill you.”

“Well that could really ruin my day.” Sherlock kissed the tip of John's nose. “Where are we going?”

“Some place that they will never look. The Portal.”

Sherlock's jaw dropped a bit. “When do we leave?”

“Twenty minutes ago.” John retorted. “We are going to leave our sling bags here. Someone will bring them to us as we begin our journey.”

“How are we going to by pass the black dragons guarding us?” 

Even as he spoke there was a disturbance deep in the chambers of the Heart. Waves of sound filled the chambers, disturbing and riotous, accompanied by the trumpeting of dragons under severe distress. Many dragons were moving away from the percussive auditory sensation. A few moved toward the alarming sounds. The blacks outside their loft rushed away.

John hopped off the sleep pad onto the floor. He took his dragon form and lifted wing. Sherlock was on his back instantly. Sherlock crouched low and close to John's body as John moved swiftly through the chambers. Familiar with the Heart, John took the quickest route to the closest perch. 

John stood at the outer edge of this entrance/exit of the Heart. Sherlock turned to find Taylorna, the pink dragon approaching. Sherlock was going to give warning to John when he saw that she carried their sling bags.

* Farfillan. * Taylorna bowed her pink head in respect as she placed the sling bags at John's feet.

* What does that mean? * Sherlock asked. Looking from John to Taylorna and back.

* Sherlock, I'd like you to meet one of my first daughters. * He bumped foreheads with Taylorna and Sherlock could see her pride.

* Farfillan, means honored father. Family will always be first. Safe journey to you Farfillan. * She turned and withdrew into the darkness of the Heart.

* You have a pink daughter? * Sherlock was stunned. Not by Taylorna's pinkness, but by John's parenthood. Taylorna was just a few years younger than he was.

Sherlock dismounted as John threw the two sling bags on his back. * Double cinch these bags, Sherlock. * John had to say it twice as Sherlock was still looking at the space that Taylorna had just vacated. 

Sherlock settled into the webbing of the sling bags. He was still tired from his bout with the green dragon. It would be a long journey and one he didn't know if he was looking forward to. No living human had ever set foot at the Portal. He would be the very first.

(-_-)

The Portal, that place where dragons went do die or were buried at the end of their lives. Only a few dragons were granted permission to bring their dead Riders to lay next to them. 

* Aren't there laws or restrictions against me being here? * Sherlock stood on John's back as he viewed the beautiful landscape that was the final resting place of many generations of dragons. Mound after mound lay all about. Each one a dragon honored by her or his clan. Offerings lay about each mound.

* So this is where we will lay together in the end? *

* Yes, here is that place. I want you to turn to your dragon. * John requested. 

Sherlock removed his Rider's clothing, stashing it in his sling bag on John's back. Turning into the white dragon that John loved fiercely.

Sherlock stepped to the ground. * So there is a taboo against humans being here? *

* Dead humans are welcome, but let us be a bit cautious in how far we bend the rules. * John smirked and nudged Sherlock in a Northern direction.

* I'm thinking that this is not going to lead to hot or even lukewarm sex? *

* Have patience, my little sex dragon, all things come to him who waits. * John was casting his eyes off to the horizon. Storm clouds gathered. They moved toward one of the mounds which turned out to be the entrance to an underground mausoleum. The Watson clan was evidently very well respected and high in the ranking of dragon clans.

* Many of the females of my clan have been Summum. My mother passed before she could bring forth a female heir. She was Summum of an age past. Her rule was glorious and still spoken of. *

* I never knew that your family was so prominent in dragon society. * Sherlock was doubly impressed by his dragon. * I should have deduced it. I've never ridden a better flier, fighter, and tactician before I met you. *

John moved to nuzzle Sherlock's head. * Are you just buttering me up to see if you can get some hot, torrid sex out of me? *

* Is it working? * Sherlock's white skin took on a tinge of a pinkish blush.

* Help me out of these sling bags and I'll let you decide. * John's eyes were decidedly savage in their intensity. * I will sex you into the next century and you will know that I'm the best and only lover you'll ever need. *

Sling bags thrown to the side. John advanced on Sherlock as the smaller white dragon backed into the darker confines of the huge entrance hall of the mausoleum. Was Sherlock being coy?

It was then that two huge greens and two middle sized grays entered the Watson place of pride and attacked John. Sherlock was horrified and jumped into the roiling, biting mass of dragon flesh. 

* John, John, John!* Sherlock dug into the minds of the attacking dragons with every ounce of his formidable energy. The greens and grays rolled away from the bruised and bleeding blue dragon. Sherlock's mental powers were enhanced by the Halo and he would defend his dragon to the death.


	7. Enter the Double White Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the Winter that Never Ends? Can merging dragons be bad for your health? Dragons in love. More of John Watson's personal history.

* Abomination. * One of the greens thought with righteous indignation. * You will die here, now. The Winter that never ends will die by our sharp teeth. *

John hoisted himself up onto his feet and spat blood onto the polished marble floor. Sherlock stood in front of him. His head down, his tail whipping with murderous intent. 

Sherlock radiated mental blocking, scrambling the minds of the attacking dragons. Confused, they shook their collective heads trying to gather enough brain cells to proceed.

* Sherlock, you can not hold them for long.*

* What do you suggest, oh great and powerful one? * Sherlock thought sarcastically.

* Trust me? *

* With the last drop of my blood, John. *

John lunged, attaching the mottled gray dragon closest to him. Rage and fury coursed though his blood. Victory would have been his but there were three other dragons and John had already suffered damage in their first assault.

* Stay out of this. * John demanded.

* Like hell. * Sherlock dove into the fray. Splattering blood and rending flesh, Sherlock could tell the fight would not end well for them. Then he remembered the merger, only a short time ago. To heal John's damaged wing. Propelling himself at John, he demanded the halo obey his bidding. As he felt the unification begin, a sharp pain in his side nearly caused him to lose consciousness. The gravity of his mind pulled them together. The two became one. The blue and the white coalesced, followed by a huge explosion of light, heat and fire.

* John, I'm hurt. * Sherlock sank into the depths of his lover.

* I've got you. * John began the dragon purr. Sussing the severe injury that threatened his Sherlock. John opened his eyes to see what had become of their adversaries. The other dragons lay dead. Their charred bodies reduced to ash, even their bones dissolved in the conflagration. John felt Sherlock move within him.

* Feeling better? * John brought his fore paw up to touch his chest. His paw was covered with snow white fur. His normal blue skin tone gone. He turned, there were shiny surfaces in the interior hall. His eyes flared open. He saw a white dragon reflected back at him, with a thick mane of fur about his head and covering his paws.

* Yes, better. * Sherlock commented from his position inside John, viewing through his eyes. *Amazing. What happened John? What killed the other dragons? *

* I think we did, Sherlock *

(-_-)

Molly and Taylorna stood at the perch which John had left from.

*John didn't say where he was headed? * 

* He said it was best I didn't know. * Taylorna visibly stressed, her body shaking with anger and guilt. * I should have gone with them. He was so adamant that I stay behind. *

* Male dragons. * Molly huffed. Exasperated by her inability to help her friends and generally offended by the over abundance of hardheadedness in the male of the species.

* Is there a water reader in the Heart? * Molly turned leading Taylorna back into the chambers.

* Audra is the only one here right now. I'll show you her loft. *

* Yes, I think that would be our best path. *

(-_-)

Sherlock slowly let himself disengage from John. He stood on shaky legs and immediately sat on his rump as he gazed at John, who was now snow white. The white mane and fur about his feet gave him a strange look. Not dragonish and dragonish at the same time.

* Bloody hell, did I do that to you? * Sherlock looked down at his own body and almost squeaked. His white skin had been replaced by a beautiful turquoise blue skin. * Can this get any weirder? So does this mean that you are the Winter that never ends? *

* I hope to Scheol not. It was bad enough when you were suspected of being the Winter. * John sat down and pulled Sherlock into his warm embrace. He rested his larger head on Sherlock's smaller one. Snorting a weary breath.

* What do we do now? * Sherlock looked up, his adoring gaze was met with a dragon equivalent of 'hell if I know' from John.

* I have no idea, Sherlock. I thought for sure we'd be safe here. Now we have to worry about incinerating dragons or anyone too close to us when we come together. *

* I think the fact that those dragons meant us harm had something to do with their fiery end. I'll have to run some experiments to know unequivocally. *

* Sherlock we are not experimenting on dragons or people.* John used his command voice.

* We could use mice or crickets. * Sherlock offered. Tilting his head at an adorable angle.

John smiled, then giggled, then laughed out loud. Dragon laughter looked a bit scary. It was all those sharp pointy teeth. Sherlock laughed too. It was good to be dragons in love.

(-_-)

Molly and Taylorna stood at the entrance to Audra's loft. She came up to greet them from within. Taylorna made the introductions. 

* Welcome Dr. Hooper. What brings you to my loft? *

* Please to call me Molly, Audra. We are looking for John Watson and his Rider Sherlock Holmes? Can you read the water for us and tell us what we seek? And have there been any others who have asked you to do the same? *

(-_-)

* You're sure about this? * Sherlock looked dubious.

* If we are not safe at the Portal. Then the only place for us is back at the Heart. I'm going to drop you off closer to civilization and I want you to… *

He didn't get to finish that sentence.

* No. No. That is not happening. We are staying together and there will be no further discussion on that. I will not be parted from you for any reason. Got it? *

John expelled a huge breath that nearly bowled Sherlock over. 

* Hey, tiny turquoise dragon here. Just recovering from major trauma. Be gentle now. *

* I'll be gentle with you arse * Grabbing the smaller dragon by his tail. Dragging him closer and beginning to tickle him mercilessly. John knew exactly how to take down his most dangerous opponent.

Rolling and laughing on the floor of the Watson mausoleum was not the dignified thing to do. Having a bit of fun after all their hardships was the absolute right thing to do for a Rider and his Dragon.

(-_-)

The flight back to the Heart was uneventful. That is until five escort dragons showed up to 'guard their safety' from possible assassination attempts. To say that the Heart was absolutely gobsmacked by John showing up white and furry was an understatement. No one even bothered looking at Sherlock. John being quite happy with that aspect of Sherlock's new coloration.

They returned to their designated loft and waited for Summum to send for them. 

John paced back and forth within the large loft, his thoughts turbulent and dark. He was glad that the focus would now turn away from Sherlock and onto him, but that didn't mean they were out of eminent danger.

Sherlock strode to his lover and gripped his mane hair, pulling him down so that he could nuzzle his face. John sighed and nuzzled him back.

* Whatever comes, we will face it together and we will find a way to overcome the odds. We've already done amazing things, the two of us. This is all my fault. The Halo altered me and I've altered you. I need access to a lab and some competent assistants. John I have to find out what I've done to us? *

John looked into Sherlock troubled eyes. The pain and anguish he saw there melted his heart.

* Sherlock. I don't think any of this was your doing. *

* How can you say that, John? *

* Remember I told you my mother never had a female dragonette? Well that wasn't the complete truth. My mother decided to try one last time. She was very old and well past her reproductive years. I begged her to reconsider. She swore me to secrecy, I was her doctor throughout her pregnancy. She had a white dragonette. White eyes, white skin, but the dragonette was still born. Mother was crushed and we both determined not to speak of it again. She carried that secret to the Portal. *

It was Sherlock's turn to be even further gobsmacked than when he'd first seen John's white appearance.

* So the white dragon may be in your genetic code? Bloody hell. So you must have freaked even more than everyone else when I turned into a white dragon? * Sherlock was shocked that he hadn't read that in John early on. 

* I've seen the white dragon. She was perfect and beautiful. I held her in my arms and wept that she had died before I could save her. * John began stroking Sherlock's small body. Giving comfort. *All this may have nothing to do with the Halo and everything to do with my genetic make up. As you said we need desperately to do some research. *

A smallish blue dragon stood at the lofts entrance. * Summum requests your attendance. * The miniature dragon thought.

(-_-)

The great hall was a buzz, every inch of it was crowded with every dragon that could squeeze in. Silence fell over the hall as John entered, Sherlock at his side. John walked slowly, his comportment regal in its gravity. Sherlock felt proud to be at his side and puffed himself up to be as tall as his tiny stature allowed.

Summum stood as he approached. Bending her head low in acknowledgment of his presence. 

* Much as changed since last we spoke. * John began. * We flew to the Portal. There we were set upon by four dragons. They sought to kill Sherlock. To protect me Sherlock offered up his life, and as you can see we both are changed. *

* Expediency? * Sherlock quietly queried John's statement.

* We can give them the fact checked statement later Sherlock. * John's thoughts directed at Sherlock.

* John Watson, do you claim to be the Winter that never ends? * Summum asked, her thoughts felt by every dragon in the hall.  
* I do not make that claim, asking that testing and further examination be performed to determine the validity of any such statement. *

* I concur. * Summum addressed the entire hall. *John Watson has laid no claim upon the title of 'Winter that never ends'. So this matter will be held in review until such times as any and all assertions may be found valid. If you speak of this meeting, do so by remembering my words.

The assembly was dismissed and John spoke privately with Summum before he and Sherlock headed back to their loft.

(-_-)

* Pack you sling bag, Sherlock. We are headed back to Baker Street. *

Sherlock was packed and wearing his riding clothes faster than any normal human could possibly move. 

* Do we get to have a life now or are the rest of our days going to be crowded out by you being the damn Winter? *

* That's Mister Majestic Winter to you, Sherlock. * John joked as he poked Sherlock with his furry head.

(-_-)

Escorted to London with a full honor guard. The weary travelers settled back into Baker's Street with overwhelming contentment. To be home and in each others arms is all they really wanted out of life. 

Meanwhile the news of John's new status hit the mainstream news media and all hell broke loose. Life couldn't get any crazier. Right?

(-_-)

John and Sherlock were in their human form. Having just done a news briefing for a majority of the worlds news hounds that were now camped outside their door. John heard the door bell to the loft ring.

“Sherlock would you get that. I'm just too tired to move.”

Sherlock ushered a man and woman into the loft. The woman carrying a bundled infant.

John stood as the couple entered the loft. Opening his arms to the man, a broad smile upon his face. He embraced man and gave the woman a modified hug that allowed for the baby in her arms.

“Timothy and Rayna. So good to see you two, come in and sit down. I'd like introduce you to my future husband, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock this is my first son and his wife Rayna.”

Sherlock was no longer gobsmacked by John's many offspring. Everyone sat comfortable and John looked unusually proud and radiantly happy.

The baby made gurgling sounds and Rayna rocked it gently.

“I'm so glad that you have found someone, father. Congratulations to you both. We also have a surprise for you. An amazing surprise.” Timothy beamed at his wife and child.

“Have the two of you adopted? Boy or girl?” John was obviously overjoyed at the good news. 

Rayna stood and brought the bundle to John, handing the child to him. “We'd like you to meet your grand daughter, Saga.” Rayna remarked.

John, with practiced efficiency, brought the child to his breast and with his right hand lifted the blanket to view this new addition to his family.

Shocked, John stared open mouthed at the tiny white dragonette in his arms. “Timothy how is this possible?”

Sherlock stood, coming behind John to view the infant. His eyebrows also shot up. 

“The Winter that never ends.” Sherlock whispered as he touched the tiny white dragon. Looks like you are involved with the Winter any which way you turn, John.” Sherlock humorous retort was not well received as John frowned up at him.

“How is this possible, Timothy?”

“John, you're a doctor, surely sexual reproduction was high on the list of your educational endeavors?” Sherlock quipped.

“Sherlock, Timothy is a dragon. His wife is human. At this moment in time dragons are not able to procreate with humans. At all.”

“Hmm, so this means you are the 'Winter'.” Sherlock looked at John knowingly. 

“You are not a white dragon.” Timothy admonished.

“He is now.” Sherlock took the little dragonette from John's arms and examined it closely. “I can't believe I have grandchildren at my young age.” Sherlock lamented. 

Rayna came forward quickly to reclaim her child.

“We've just told the world that my sudden change to a white dragon was an affect of Sherlock's Watsonian Halo. A device he invented.” John explained.

“Now here you are with proof positive that John is the Winter that never ends. Going to make us look a bit shabby in the truth department. But I'm sure John will come up with a sterling answer to everything.” Sherlock turned to John trying hard not to smile. John gave him a side eye roll and made a deep sigh of frustration.

“Bollocks. Sherlock call your brother. We all need to get to a safe house. This news will blow through the normal news channels and social media like a firestorm. Then everyone and his dog will want a piece of me and my family. A piece of us. John looked lovingly at Sherlock. 

Sherlock liked the us part of all that. “Does this mean no hot sex for another night?” Sherlock looked dismayed. Timothy and Rayna looked bemused and John was shaking his head at the balls on his little sex dragon.


	8. What the Water Reader Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly brings bad news. Sherlock isn't convinced that the threat can be real. The Night Riders turn the tide and all is well. Really.

Sherlock paced back and forth within the spacious safe house loft. He was in his human form and John, in dragon form, lay comfortably on their sleeping pad.

“What do you suggest? You've been too quiet. Surly, you have some idea how we are going to handle his whole shite storm?” Sherlock turned to look into John's eyes.

* I've admitted that I am probably the Winter. My children can and have interbred with humans. I don't know that there is much more that can be done there, Sherlock. So far, the dragon culture has accepted me. There are groups of humans that want me dead. There will always be groups or individuals that can not live with change. I have given birth to hundreds of children as is my duty as an Apex Alpha male. They are procreating. The world turns, we can't put our lives on hold forever. *

Sherlock crawls up onto his white dragon. Laying against his long neck, were he can stroke the pale flesh and ruffle the super soft fur that crowns John's head. “Love you, you perfect white dragon.”

* Our perfect bond will not be broken, not in this world or the next. Have faith that we will overcome all obstacles. * John licks Sherlock face. As close as a dragon can come to kissing.

Sherlock, comforted by the stead rhythm of John's beating heart, feels his own heart synchronize with John's. He had to admit and admire the truth of John's words. That and the mind blowing sex didn't hurt either. 

(-_-)

Molly had been allowed access to John and Sherlock right away. It was difficult for her as she knew she carried bad tidings, but she was nothing if not persistent.

Finding herself outside their 'secret' loft, she entered on silent feet.

* Knock, knock. * She got an eye full when she came upon Sherlock giving dragon John a full body massage in his naked human form.

Sherlock wasn't embarrassed at all. It is John who throws a blanket on his nude husband.

* How good to see you, Molly. * Sherlock crawls out from under the cloth and proceeds to wrap it around his human form.

* How nice of you to offer more to see. * Molly thought with a mirthful smile upon her dragon face.

*What brings you to our semi-exile from the world of dragons and men? * John asks as he stands to greet her.

* I come from the Heart. When you were at the Portal. I consulted with a water reader. She looked for you and Sherlock. She saw a great deal in the water. *

“This calls for tea and biscuits, John.” Sherlock volunteers.

* I agree. * Molly turns into her human form as Sherlock passes her, he tosses her a jump suit. She places the suit on as John turns human. He slides into a soft, blue dressing gown.

They move into a smaller more human setting of comfortable chairs and tables, while Sherlock brings hot water, tea leaves and biscuits. He has his worn pajama bottoms on and an even more worn out t-shirt.

“I see you have gentled and trained your little dragon well, John.” Molly smiled at Sherlock. Her bright brown eyes a twinkle with mirth.

“He is coming along, though I do despair that he still requires copious amounts of my finest sex to keep him from wandering off.” John winked at Molly.

“I'm right here, you know. More than willing to withhold the tea and biscuits you are desirous of.” Sherlock poured the tea and passed the biscuits around. “Though I miss Mrs. Hudson's scones dearly.”

“Mycroft is very concerned about you, Sherlock. You really need to talk to him. He's turning into more of a recluse than he normally is.” Molly dipped her biscuit into her tea. A scandalous action.

“Enough of my brother, Molly. What brings you to our sequestered loft?” Sherlock has already deduced that Molly brings bad news.

Molly bit into her biscuit and sipped her hot tea, gathered courage about her.

“In the next week, humans will attempt to kill John. Sherlock could be seriously injured in the encounter. I came as soon as I could with this information.” Molly took more of her tea and seemed to flail mentally, her message of disaster delivered. She was at a loss as to how to continue.

Both Sherlock and John put their tea cups down and looked at each other.

“Did the reader say how this is to transpire?” Sherlock is adamant that he glean all the information that he can from Molly.

“An invasion or intrusion into the UK by humans.” Molly confirms.

“Who was the reader, Molly?” John knows that some readers are more proficient than others.

“Audra. She is highest ranking of the readers in this hemisphere.”

“How accurate are these water readers?” Sherlock stared at John hoping that the overall accuracy was dismal.

“Water reading is discipline. It is a blend of intuition, coupled with the mathematical probabilities of many possible outcomes of certain actions. It can depend on the reader and how much data he or she has to correlate.”

“Aren't the probabilities infinite?” Sherlock isn't impressed with these so called abilities.

“They enter a state of meditation via the calming affects of gazing into the water. The infinite probabilities are against readers, but amazingly enough, they do 'see' things with a degree of accuracy.”

“Well, I don't think we have to worry. Humans are not about to invade us.” Sherlock pronounces smugly and bites hard into his biscuit.

(-_-)

Within a matter of weeks there IS a disturbance along the border. Riders on Dragons, purportedly remnants of Moriarty's minions, are entering the UK from the Belgium shores. Immediately, Night Riders are deployed to intercept and take into custody the insurrectionists.

The Winter enters the skies. His Rider, the famous Sherlock Holmes, now dubbed the Halo Rider, whose mental strength out matches any dragon or rider in the sky, is mounted on his back. Together they are considered invincible. In this new world, humans and dragons work in total harmony to bring about their chosen objectives. There is no stopping the unstoppable. With ease Sherlock confounds the rebels invasion force. Winter with his Halo Rider vanquishes the bad guys without breaking a sweat.

Sherlock eases into his new role of husband to the Great and Good Winter. He feels confident that the Water Readers worst has been averted. He is so very wrong.

(-_-)

It was a natural disaster of epic proportions. Nepal, once again ravaged by earthquakes that makes travel reduced to dragon or helicopter. Air lifting those in need of medical attention is designated for the helicopters. Delivering supplies, coordinating distribution and overall management of the disaster area falls to the Night Riders.

* We've got some people trapped in a small valley to the North. All roads have been demolished. We need to fly them into the areas where supplies are available. * Ryland thinks.

* We are running low on dragon bodies, Sherlock. Why don't you change over and help Ryland lift those people closer in. *

* He's a small dragon. * Ryland mock complains. * I'll be lucky if he can lift the other end of the carry micro net. *

Sherlock removes his clothing, stuffing it into his sling bag as he changes form.

* What I lack in size, I make up in speed and hyper-intelligence. * Sherlock comments as he takes to the sky. He literally leaves Ryland in the dust as his strong wings churn dust clouds as he gains altitude.

* Don't underestimate him, Ryland. * John turns to face his first lieutenant. He may be small but his ego would fill a soccer stadium. *

* Roger that, Winter. * Ryland noses on a micro mesh netting that he and Sherlock will hold between them, lifting more people than either one of them can carry separately. Easier to keep people safe when flying if they can't see the ground below.

Ryland takes after his Commander's husband, knowing that if Sherlock gets so much as a scratch he will pay dearly for it.

(-_-)

* Have you heard from Ryland or Sherlock? * John asks Mirzam, his chief coordinator of people transport.

* Last I heard Ryland was getting flack from some of the people who wanted to take more than a few belongs. * Mirzam is in human form, working on her computer.

John sighed. It was always so hard when people lost everything. He could understand their desire to cling to as much of what they cherished. 

* Can you give me their coordinates. I'm going to see if I can help. * John flexed his strong wings.

Mirzam, gave John the information he needed.

* I'll be back soonest. You have the con. * John lifted into the sky. Mirzam thought what a lucky person Sherlock was. The Winter would set any dragon or human on fire. She turned back to the job at hand. This long day was going to be an even longer night.

(-_-)

John came to the coordinates and found no one. * Ryland? Sherlock? *

* Winter. * A thought so weak it was barely capable of flickering across John's mind.

John zones in on the thought. There buried in broken vegetation lay Ryland. His body mauled and mutilated, lying in a widening pool of his own blood.

John knelt by his lieutenant, lifting his head with a fore paw.

* Ambush. Took him. Trap. * Ryland managed to think. Then his eyes forgot how to see.

John used his fore paw to gently close those loyal eyes. 

* Sherlock?!? * John scanned the area.

Riders came out of the heavily wooded area to John's right. They carried tranquilizer guns. 

“You can come peaceful like or we can make it difficult and messy. Your halo man is waiting for you.” The hooded rebel has the upper hand. 

John followed. What they came to wasn't very pleasant. Dragons were there. Captive dragons. Wearing the cruel spiked head restraints that kept them in servitude to their rider masters. Three browns and one black all knelt in respect for the Winter. They were slaves but they could not be prevented from honoring their acknowledged leader.

Sherlock was in human form. He lay on the ground, entangled in the micro netting. There were signs of bruising and bloody patches on his body but he was breathing.

John seethed with anger. A white rage filled him so full he knew he would explode it any of the rebels attempted to touch Sherlock.

* Sherlock, love. I'm here. *

“You are to take human form. There will be no thinking to each other.” The hooded rebel demanded. 

John takes human form and is immediately handcuffed and a circlet of copper/gold is jammed onto his head. The special metal formulation makes it hard for John to communicate by thought.

They start to take John away from Sherlock.

“No, I have to be with Sherlock. You don't understand. This is going to end badly for you if you don't listen to me!”

One of the hooded rebels minions cuffs John hard and he stumbles to the ground.

“I've warned you, you idiots.” John pushes himself to his feet. “Sherlock! Take form!”

Shaking off the micro netting, his brain still foggy from administered drugs. Sherlock rises as tranquilizer guns begin to turn onto him. Before those guns can be aimed, before triggers can be pulled. Sherlock changes to dragon form. He jumps into the air and comes down upon John. They merge as they are so capable of doing. The cuffs and cooper/gold crown are disintegrated. Separately, the two dragons are just dragons.

Together, together they are something that has never been. They heal each other. They love each other without limits. Winter and the Halo, John and Sherlock, they are hero's that transcend reality. Energy floods the clearing that they are standing in. The cruel head restraints that enslave the four dragons melt to the ground. The rebels are rendered unconscious, their guns useless bits of twisted metal.

The Winter that Never Ends stands transfixed, his love for his Rider so very evident. Sherlock, naked, rolls out of the body of his White Dragon. Gripping John's the long white fur, he crawls up onto the white dragon body. Taking his rightful place as the Halo Rider. Husband to the Winter. Lover to John Watson. Sherlock Holmes' happiness is palpable. The dragons present come to stand by their leader. 

The huge black dragon comes forward baring a large piece of cloth. Tenderly, she wraps the material around the Rider. Sherlock smiles at her in thanks. 

* We are going back to base. * John nuzzles Sherlock. * There is work to be done. *

As a unit they lift into the air. Strong wings bringing them home.


End file.
